


In My Head

by Serpens Angelus (darkangel_27)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkangel_27/pseuds/Serpens%20Angelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short one shot that was inspired by the song In My Head by Jason Deruso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Head

In My Head

Snape took a deep breath as he headed to the classroom door to collect his next class, Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years. This group of students had been the bane of his existence since they all started over four years ago. Between the bickering, the fights and the blatant lack of regard for the rules Severus never had a minutes peace. To make matters worse, the main reason for annoyance now had additional lessons with him in the evenings. It was tedious work trying to teach Harry Potter to occlude but as the sessions had continued, Severus had stopped seeing Harry as his father and along with that a new torment commenced.

He opened the door to see the hall full of his young students. "In." He commanded, stepping back to let the students pass. As they began to file in, each heading to their assigned desks, Severus flicked his wand to the blackboard the assignment appearing as though written by an invisible hand.

"You are to continue work on your Draughts of Peace. I expect your essays on this phase of brewing to be on my desk along with your . . ." Snape watched as Harry and his friends filed in, last again, and shut the door. "Potions in their stewing stage, that is needed after introducing the Flax seeds, before you leave today." 

Snape headed back to the front of his class. "You may retrieve your potions and begin." He told them as he sat down preparing to mark his last class essays. He kept his eye on the class as they began to work. From time to time he stood and walked among his students, checking the potions for any tell tale signs they were going to fail, become poisonous or worse blow up. 

After an hour, Snape found himself stealing glances in Harry's direction. He told himself to stop it but his eyes couldn't resist taking in those lean muscles and sharp angles under the young mans uniform. He was surprised when Harry spotted him looking, whispered something to Hermione and headed to Snapes desk. Plenty of his classmates watched Harry's progress, wondering what was going on.

"Sir, is there something you wish to say to me?" Harry asked in a low voice, making sure his classmates couldn't hear.

"If I did you would be sure to hear about it." Severus replied, stunned at the boys forwardness.

"You keep looking at me, sir and it's off putting. If I'm doing something wrong tell me because waiting for you to explode might just cause me to blow up my potion." Harry told his teacher, pulling his bottom lip between his lips with nerves, to Snape though it was like teasing. He watched as the lip reddened and swelled due to the ministrations. Snape coughed to try and keep his mind from other ways to make those lips swell. 

"So far Mr Potter your potion is just about passable. If I begin to think otherwise I will say so." He told Harry in a low, smooth voice. Harry actually shivered, as Snape spoke. Snape smirked, "If there is nothing else Mr Potter . . ." Snape said in the same tone, indicating Harry should head back to his seat but Snape saw a hunger in Harry's eyes that stirred something primitive within him.

"There is but..." Harry licked his lip this time, Snape watched that mouth as Harry leant forward on his desk. "I don't think I can say it now." The class was quickly forgotten as the urge to taste the lips overwhelmed Severus and he closed the space between Harry and himself. The feel of soft lips on his own, the taste of Harry as the young man opened his mouth to grant Severus access and the sound of Harry's moan grew too much. His cock became as hard as iron as he thought of Harry moaning under him.

He broke the kiss long enough to command the class to leave and he heard the footsteps of people running for the door but his lips were back on Harry's, who's was now straddled in his lap. When did that happen? Severus thought for less than second before Harry moved off his lap onto his knees. The sight of Harry Potter on his knees fingering his zipper looking at the bulge in his trousers was almost too much. Severus nearly came there and then. He had to take some deep breaths to stop himself from coming as Harry freed his cock from it's torturous confines. The hunger in Harry's eyes and the knowledge of what was coming drove all rational thought from his head.

"What are you waiting for?" Severus groaned as Harry's hot breath tormented the head of Severus cock. Harry smirked, actually smirked as he slowly, very slowly licked Severus from root to tip. Severus tasted blood as he realised he had bitten his lip, trying not to moan. Harry licked again this time swirling his tongue around the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into the slit that was dripping salty liquid. 

Severus couldn't help but thrust at the actions of the young man before him. Harry moaned as he finally took Snape into his warm, wet mouth. Severus thrusted again as Harry sucked lightly, his tongue teasing the vein that ran under the cock and the head as it moved in and out of his mouth. It was too much Severus hips pumped him into Harry's throat. It amazed Snape when Harry swallowed him with no problem, instead of the gag he had expected he instead felt Harry's throat clench and milk his cock as Harry swallowed around him.

Severus knew he wouldn't last long as Harry moaned, teasing Snapes heavy balls, pulling and squeezing lightly. Severus pumped his hips in earnest, the sensations and forbidness of it all driving him to seek completion. Harry grazed his teeth lightly across the length before stroking the head with his tongue, he swallowed Snape down whole groaning and sending vibrations through the weeping mass of muscle. Severus felt the familiar tightness begin in his stomach and move down to his balls. He was close, he didn't want it to end his hips pumped frantically and as Harry swallowed him down again, the tightness exploded. He felt . . .

"Professor, can we go?" Malfoy asked, potions sat in their stasis bubbles, the echo of a class bell ringing sounded around the classroom.

Severus coughed before answering "Go." He told the class. Once the room was empty, Severus rubbed his hand over his straining member. It was all in my head he groaned and thanked Merlin it was lunch time. He had a problem he needed to solve.

The End


End file.
